The War for Her
by AbiliciousPandas
Summary: Sequel to The War of Love. Renesmee is trying to get her parents to understand that she's a big girl. She makes some bad decisions that may affect her life drastically. She also finds romance along the way. Will she be able to make it out alive? Or will her decisions cause her a lot of trouble. Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome back. This story will not be consistently updated because things are crazy, but I will try to update as soon as possible because I have some lovely reviewers who admire my work and want to read more. So in honor of my reviewers and all of my viewers in general thank you. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of The War for Her.**

 **Bella's POV:**

I walked swiftly to the computer lab to retrieve my husband. I passed by the gun room where I saw some people training. I smiled despite the situation I was currently in. I remembered those days. I passed the Head's office. We still had Carlisle as our head. Hev was planning to retire soon though. It was assumed that Jasper and Alice would take his place as co-heads. I ran the rest of the way because I really was having an emergency. I burst through the computer lab door and sought out my husband. Our computer lab was now updated. It was much larger than it used to be. I saw a flash of bronze and headed towards it. Edward was looking intently at his screen. He was going over something it seemed. "New case?" I asked. He turned around and gave me that breathtaking smile that I loved. "Yeah, looks like it's you and me." He said. I nodded. "Good. I like it best when it's you and me." The firm had tried to set us up with other people to get a feel of how we worked, but it was never as good as when Edward and I worked together. "Um, Darling? You haven't by chance seen our daughter have you?" I asked nonchalantly. He turned back around towards me again slowly. Heb shook his head. "She's not in class is she." He stated. I shook my head. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair like he did when he was stressed out. "I don't see why she just can't follow the rules! Why does she always sneak off like this?" He said in frustration. I smiled. "Because she's just like her father." I murmured. He frowned at me playfully. "Hey, I have gotten much better with that." He defended himself. I laughed. "Yes, you have. I'm going to go ask around and see if I can find her. I'll take care of it this time. Fax that mission to my computer so I can look at it when I get back." I said kissing the top of his head. He smiled. "OK. Just make sure she's ok." He said. I nodded. We had recently decided that Edward and Renesmee were too much alike for them to be able to have a responsible conversation without them clashing heads. I waked to the front to see Gianna typing away at her computer. "Gianna, has Renesmee come by here?" I asked her. She shook her head not looking up from her computer. I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry. Head isn't worried about you getting those papers done in time." I told her. She glanced up and smiled at me. I could only think of one place that Renesmee would be. I walked down the familiar halls and stopped in front of a door. I was careful when I opened it so I wouldn't be loud. I quietly shut the door behind me. "MOm, I know you're there." My daughter's voice spoke out from under her iding spot. "YOu're too good at this." I told her. "That's what I keep trying to tell you and dad, but no one seems to get it." She retorted. I frowned. My daughter was of the ripe age of seventeen. She was beautiful and a perfect mix of Edward and I. She was also one of the best trainee agents we've ever nhad. She was itching to go out into the field, but me and Edward keep holding her back because we are afraid of something happening to her. I slowly made my way over to her little nook so I could see her face. "Darling, why are you not in your lessons?" I asked gently. She shrugged and turned away from me. The action made my heart hurt. "Daddy and I have been assigned a new mission." I said to her. "OK." She muttered. I sighed. "I was going to talk to Carlisle about letting you assist in the mission." I said after a minute. She whipped her head around which caused her bronze curls to bounce."NO way!" She squealed. I nodded laughing. "It would be your first mission." I told her. She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you, Mom! I can't wait!" She said. "The condition is that you have to stop skipping out like this and hiding." I told her. She smiled. "Deal." She said. "IT shouldn't be too much of a problem, because technically you have to graduate to work on a mission….." I said trailing off. Her eyes lit up." You're going to let me graduate?" She asked excitedly. I nodded. "Yup." I told her. She smiled. "I'm sorry for stressing you guys out." She said quietly. I shook my head. "It's ok sweetie. You are your father's daughter." I told her. I pulled her to me in a hug. "Are you going to be here for much longer?" I asked. She shook her head. "NO. I didn't plan on it. I wanted to shoot and Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie wanted to take me shopping." She said. My daughter was all girl if anything. She unlike me loved to shop. I started giving in to Alice's shopping spree's when she would make Renesmee guilt trip me with the puppy look. I sighed. "I suppose that means I'm coming too." I said. SHe smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm going to go find your father." Her eyes grew fearful. "He's not mad is he?" She asked. I laughed and shook my head. "NO, Sweetheart. I'll make sure he's ot mad at you." I told her. She looked relieved. I made my way back to the main part of headquarters. I decided the sooner the better. I knocked quietly on Head's door. "Come in, Bella." He called. I sat down in one of his chairs after I shut the door. "How do you do that?" I asked him incredulously. He chuckled." I'm just that good. "What have you come to see me for?" He asked. I smiled. "I think it's time for Renesmee to graduate." I told him. He looked taken aback. Head was always enthralled by Renesmee. It was almost as if she was his grand daughter. "Already?" He asked. I nodded. "She's ready. We can't keep holding her back." I told him. He nodded. "I want her to also be included in the mission you have currently placed me and Edward in. I think it would be good for her to get to experience what it's like with her Father and I. She's certainly not going out on the field alone." I said. He nodded again. "I think you're right. I schedule some things and get back to you." He said. I nodded and he excused me to go find Edward. This was going to be the hard part. Edward was not going to be thrilled at all.

 **A/N: So my lovelies was that a good start? I hope so. Next chapter will include Edward's reaction to this news and Emmett and Renesmee might be doing a little bit of scheming. Hmmmmmmm. lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello hello hello, my Lovelies! I told you all that I won't be able to frequently post and I didn't lie. I will apologize though. Hence the reason I will write my hands off now.**

 **Edward's POV:**

"You decided what?!" I asked incredulously. My wife shifted uneasily beneath my gaze. I was very rarely angry with her, but I have to say that I think she finally did something to blow my top. "Well, I...I..I just thought that maybe…. Oh for the love of all that's holy, Edward she's fifteen!" She said. I ran a hand through my hair. "That doesn't mean anything! She could get hurt! Do you know what kind of situations we have to deal with? I have a hard enough time with you doing missions. Now I have to worry about my daughter too? This is too much, Bella." I responded. There was no way I was letting my daughter out into the field at fifteen. I wasn't even quite sure I was going to let her out at thirty. "Edward she has you and I to look out for her, plus I didn't even plan on her fielding yet. You should have known that. You need to learn to trust her, Edward. She's not a little girl anymore." She told me. I sighed. "I know. Where did the years go by? It feels like just yesterday I was being told I was getting a new partner and I was deeply upset about it. Until I fell in love with her of course. I can't believe we've been married for sixteen years." I said in disbelief. She smiled at me and walked over. "I know. So are you really mad at me for this?" She said looking up at me with her big brown doe eyes. I felt my breathing become ragged. All these years and she still never lost her effect on me. "No." I whispered. "Good." she said smiling. I kissed her. I could worry about Renesmee later.

 **Renesmee's POV:**

I walked down the hallway with a skip in my step. Ever since my mom told me that I was going to be graduating early I was completely stoked. OK I shouldn't say stoked it's lame, but that was the only word that made sense in my head. I was so in my head at the moment that I didn't notice the tall handsome guy in front of me. Or notice that I was about to run into him. Until we were both on the floor of course. "I am so sorry!" I said. I felt my face flush, a trait that I unfortunately inherited from my mother. "Don't worry about it." A silky voice said. I looked up and saw a bright white smile that was contrasted brilliantly against russet brown skin. I then looked up into deep brown eyes that shone with amusement. "Hello, Renesmee." He said. I was confused for a moment and apparently it shone on my face. "Everybody knows you. You're Edward and Bella's daughter, right?" He asked. I nodded. I had forgotten that my family was so well-known. He stood and offered me a hand. I graciously took it. "I;m Jacob Black." He said. I smiled. "I'm Renesmee Masen." I said with a smile. He laughed a deep masculine laugh that made me melt. "Well, Renesmee I hop we can see each other soon." He said. I frowned. "I'm graduating early so I won't be coming to lessons anymore." I told him. His smile faltered for the briefest of seconds before he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Well then maybe I should come to your graduation." He said. I smiled. "I'd like that." "Name the time and place." "Haven't figured that out yet, but maybe if we run into each other again I'll tell you." I said. He smiled. "As long as we don't end up on the floor I'd be alright with running into you again." I smiled. "So same time same place?" I asked. "Sure, sure." He said turning to walk away. Before he turned the corner he flashed me a brilliant smile that made my cheeks grow rosy again. I sighed and pulled my phone out to check the time. 11:32. See you tomorrow at eleven thirty-two Jacob Black." I said to myself with a smile.

It went like that for the next four weeks. Jacob and I would meet up at the same time and place and I was in Heaven. I walked up to the usual place and sat down. No more than five minutes later a frustrated looking Jacob sat in front of me. "What's wrong?" I asked with a frown. Jacob and I had become quite close over the course of the past few weeks and his troubled expression made me sad. "There's this guy who likes someone and he's going to ask her to the formal that they're holding." He said. I frowned. "Who is it?" I asked. "Riley Biers." He muttered. "Why does it matter who he asks?" I asked a little defensively. "He's going to ask this girl that I really like. This girl that I may even be falling for. I haven't known her long, but I feel this pull to her." He said. I could feel the pain in my chest growing larger. I plastered on a fake smile. "Well maybe you should get to her first." I said. He sighed. "I'd rather wait to see if she turned him down first so I could swoop in and steal the girl. I never do things halfway." He said. I nodded. "No you don't." I agreed. You took my heart completely. Then you tore it completely in half. "Lok, Jacob. I need to go I have some stuff to do." I told him. He frowned. "But, Ness…" "I need to go." I said cutting him off. I turned and ran down the hall without looking back. I ran to my special place. The only place where I could get away. I sat in my spot under the cabinet and let the tears fall. The first guy I end up liking has already broken my heart. I knew I had no right to be upset. He wasn't mine. Definitely not now. I texted the only person I knew who could help.

"I'll kill him." were the words that spewed from my uncle's mouth. "No, you won't. You will help me with a prank though." I told him. An evil grin appeared on his face. "So in." He said with a smirk. "I knew you would be." I responded. This was bound to get my mind off of things.

 **A/N: OK I know it's probably not that long and you wanna know why Ness is so upset about Jacob. When you know, you know. I don't know when I'll post again, but I doubt it will take as long as it did this time. Try not to be angry and please be patient with me.**


End file.
